Hypertension and its complications affect an increasing percentage of the population.
Treatment of hypertension is typically performed through lifestyle modification and through administration of various medications. However, lifestyle modification and/or hypertension medications may not be enough to achieve satisfactory control of blood pressure. Many patients with hypertension require 2 to 3 different classes of anti-hypertensive medications enhance rendering patients less compliant to medications. Furthermore, some individuals have resistant hypertension that cannot be treated with current medications adequately.
Providing an effective treatment and/or prevention for hypertension is currently still challenging.